What Sarts In The Future Ends In The Past
by lilsasami
Summary: Sesshoumaru starts to think about his life and the only person that he ever respected in that time was, Kagome. Now this poses a problem since its the year 2008 and he first saw her over 500 years ago. What will he do now? rating my go up in the future.
1. Lonly future

Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha or any of the character within the show. Sadly I am too poor to be able to do that. The story belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**What Starts In The Future, Ends In The Past**

Sesshoumaru knew that everything in his life happened just the way he planed it. He knew that he lived the past 500 and some odd years without mating, because he choose not to. But it didn't lessen the fact that he was now in the year 2008 and if he wanted to keep his secret for much longer, he would have to have an heir to take his place. That way he could keep his profile low.

Sesshoumaru knew this, but it still didn't mean anything. He didn't want just any plain woman off the streets. No not now, not in this time era. There were too many women out for his money, and too many of them had diseases. Too bad for him that the only woman that he ever held any amount of respect for was the Miko that his stupid brother was running around with in the past. Sure she was annoying at times, but her loyalty was unrivaled. She stayed with his brother even though he didn't love her, but instead the undead Miko, Kikyo.

Why Sesshoumaru started thinking about her now of all times, was unknown to him. But lately every time he closed his eyes he would think about her. He remembered her face, just as perfectly as if it were his own. Her big blue eyes shining like diamonds, long raven colored hair falling to the small of her back. Why he never thought about her back then he will never know. But if there were a way to change that, anyway at all, he would in a heart beat.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't even know were she was from. She never seemed to belong to any village; her clothes never seemed to be decent. "Wait," Sesshoumaru said thinking out loud. "Her clothes, they never seemed to be something a decent woman would wear at the time. But people today are wearing them. I must look into this," he said, and with that thought he walked over to his computer, and looked at the uniforms for the surrounding high schools.

It didn't take Sesshoumaru long to find the school with a green and white sailor uniform. Since he was on the subject, decided to look and see if anyone name Kagome went to the school. It was an easy task for him to do. He owned his own business, and with the influences that his company had he could get anything he wanted. Lucky for him there were only five Kagome's that went to the school. Each one had a picture next to the name. That was when he saw her. It had been over 500 years but he knew it was her, the only woman he ever respected, Kagome Higurashi.

Surprise took over his mind. He didn't know how to react. There was the girl just as he remembered her. The girl who was never afraid of him, and always kind to Rin when she was alive. "I must see her again," he thought, and soon had her address in hand.

Without hesitation Sesshoumaru headed out to address that he found. It was the same place that the shrine was built 200 years before, over the bone eaters well. Come to think of it, they did spend a lot of time around that well, and there were many times that she would disappear without a trace. This must be why. There had to be a way for her to travel through time. He would be able to change this lonely future.

It didn't take Sesshoumaru long to find the shrine, and walking up the stone steps, he soon found the front door. He raised his hand to ring the door bell and waited. He started thinking that even if no one was home, he would wait right here on the door step for them even if he had to wait all night. After all, his business could wait for him. It didn't take too much longer for someone to come to the door. The woman opening the door paused then asked, "Hello can I help you?"

Sesshoumaru knew this must be Kagome's mother; they had the same eyes and face shape. "Yes ma'am, I'm looking for Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. Is she here," he asked hoping that she was.

"Actually she's terribly sick at the moment. Is there anything that I can do for you instead, I am her mother."

A though struck him, 'Sick, no this can't be, I must make sure that everything is all right.' "If she is that sick I can have my personal doctors come and see to her."

Her mother looked taken aback. "No, there is no need. We have everything under control." She paused for a few moments, then continued, "Do you mind if I ask were your from, you don't seem to be with the school. Also to offer your personal doctors, that's not something that someone you've never seen before usually does."

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself, my name is Sesshoumaru Taisho. I am an old friend of your daughters."

"Oh, I'm sorry, she never mentioned you," she said thinking.

Even though Sesshoumaru had suppressed his demon abilities, his hearing was still kind of sensitive. For him though, at this moment that was a good thing. "Mamma, I'm home," came a new voice. He knew this voice, it was hers, Kagome's.

"I thought you said that she was ill," he said raising his brow at her mother.

AN- I'm sorry to anyone who is reading my other fic's at the moment. I am still working on them. But the thing that I have noticed lately is that I am using other people ideas. So to stop myself from doing this, I am using this story. I will make this into something that I have never read before, which by the way I have never read a fic like this before! I just have to get my other stories to take a new and original turn. Anyway as always thanks for reading!

remember reviews are alway welcome!


	2. The dress

Disclaimer- Don't make me say it again! Please! I don't own InuYasha, or any of the characters… pouts.

Chapter 2…

Sesshoumaru saw the Kagome walking from the direction of the well. "She looks just fine," he said looking at the girl walking towards him.

When Kagome finally made it to the door she hugged her mother and decided to state the now obvious question, "Who's this?"

Sesshoumaru looked taken aback. She didn't know who he was. Maybe this turn of events could work to his advantage he thought holding back a smirk. "I was hoping that you would tell me, he said he's an old friend of yours," her mother said now eyeing him up.

"I'm sorry you may not remember me," he said, giving her a gentle smile, 'yet,' he added in though. "My name is Sesshoumaru," he said with a bow.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that I know anyone by that name. But you do look like someone that I know," Kagome said, thinking.

"I know that this may sound strange, but would you mind coming out with me tonight and have dinner with me," Sesshoumaru asked. He knew who she thought that he looked like. There was only one person that it could be, his half brother InuYasha. As much as he despised, this was a good thing for him.

Kagome stood there shocked that such a hansom man was asking her out to dinner. How could she refuse his request? "Yes," She started but was cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"Well then Kagome, I shall see you again around seven this evening," he said then grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. He then turned on his heal and started walking away, but stopped. "I will have a dress sent to you later today. Please, if you like it wear it to dinner."

Kagome stood there shocked. She was just asked out to dinner by a hansom man, and he is sending her a dress to wear. They must be going some place special. Before she found the words to say her mother grabbed her by the arm and pulled her inside. "Care to tell me something? Like why the richest man in Japan has come here to talk to you? By the way, who does he look like," Kagome's mother started with her well thought out questions.

"Well, for the first question momma I don't know why he came to see me, and I didn't know that he was the richest man in Japan. How do you know that anyway," Kagome asked even more stunned.

Her mother sighed. "Well if you didn't even know that, then I have nothing to worry about. But just so that you know he's a realtor. He owns and rents all the houses in western Japan. But, he was a hansom man now wasn't he? Oh and Kagome don't think you can get away without answering the other question, who does he remind you of?"

"Strangely enough he looks a lot like InuYasha, if I didn't know any better I would think they were brothers or something," Kagome laughed. She then walked inside and headed straight for the shower.

Sesshoumaru knew this was his golden opportunity for him to get in her good graces. She didn't seem to know who he was, which means that he hadn't made any attempts to kill her yet in the past. He could only assume that, that was were she came from, because she acted as though she hadn't been home in a long time. He could remember the first time he saw her; he was plotting to get the sword that his father gave to his brother. He may have been furious at her but she still was the one to get the sword out of the ground when both of them couldn't do it. He gained a lot of respect for her then. Although back then he would never admit to having any such feelings for a human girl. But now she was not just a human girl, she was a powerful Miko that could put him in his rightful place if she saw the need for it. Now all he had to do was to get her to feel the same way about him now, and get her to like him in the past. But all this was easier said then done.

Fist thing Sesshoumaru did when he left was go to one of the best clothing stores in town and find her a dress. It didn't take him long to decide. He saw it the moment he walked through the door, a long midnight blue strapless dress with a thin sheer silver laver on top that seemed to be floating. On the left side of the dress there was a slit that came to what would be midway on her thigh. It was perfect. Even though he knew that it was a bit much for a first date, that is if she wanted it to be that, it was worth it for her. Taking the size that he knew was hers; he went to the cash register and told the woman working it that he needed shoes to match in a size six. The woman just smiled and went to get the shoes.

After not too long the woman came back with not only the shoes but also a small box. Fist She took out the shoes and showed him that they were the same color as the blue underneath, with a slight heal. The straps on them were simple yet elegant, just what he wanted. "Sir may I also suggest these," the woman asked holding up not only the small box that he saw before but also something else he didn't see when she first came back. "These crescent moon earrings are made of 24 one carat diamonds each," she said holding them up to the dress to show just how well they complimented it. Then she continued holding out the other thing she brought back with her in the same way, "Also Sir this might look good as well, it's a 24 carat white gold charm bracelet, with 9, 24 carat white gold crescent moons."

Sesshoumaru eyed both the earrings and the bracelet, "They do look nice, and I'll take them both." She woman just stared at him wide eyed for a moment then began to get his total ready. Just before she was about get the grand total, he stopped her. He saw a small purse on the side that was the same midnight blue color as her shoes and another diamond crescent moon for a clasp. He took the purse and placed it on the counter as well. The woman just took it and placed it with everything else.

"Sir your total is…"


	3. Getting ready

Disclaimer- please oh please don't make me say it again! I don't own InuYasha, or any of the character... pouts.

Chapter 3: Anticipation

"Sir your total is $275,832.83," the woman behind the counter said. Sesshoumaru nodded his head, not really caring about the price, and gave her his card. She took the card and when the receipt came up she handed him his copy to sign. When he handed her the paper back she looked at the name in shock, "Have a nice day Mr. Taisho," she said with a bow.

With that he left the hop and headed back towards Kagome's home to deliver the outfit hat he bought for her. Just before he was about to ascent he stairs he stopped and wrote a quick note to her, and and placed the jewelry into the purse so that she didn't see all his surprises at once. When he was done he placed the bag in front of the door and rang the bell then took off to hide so that he could still see her face when she saw the dress.

When Kagome's mother opened the door she didn't see anyone. Just as she was about to close the door she noticed the bag on the ground. She picked it up and saw the folded piece of paper with her daughters name on it. "Kagome, it's for you," her mother called with a smile firmly placed on her face.

Kagome came to the door and saw her mother holding the bag. She took the note from the bag and read it:

Kagome,

I know that it is just the first time that you have meet me today, but I hope that you ear this dress that I brought just for you. Please do not think of this as a bribe, I would be heart broken if you do. I have much that I want to tell you tonight. I'll be back at seven to pick you up. Please be ready.

Sesshoumaru

She then placed the note down and looked into the bag. Her face lit up, her eyes grew wide as she took out the dress and held it up to her. "Oh my god! Momma, look at this dress. It's beautiful," she said holding it draped over one arm as she took the bag to go get ready. Something told him that she didn't even see the shoes and the purse yet; he just laughed silently and looked at his watch. When he saw that it was almost 5:30 he hurried to his home so that he could get ready himself.

Kagome couldn't get over the dress. It was beautiful. She finished drying her hair and left it down it always looked elegant that way. Then she took the dress and put it on. It fit her like a glove. How he knew her size she would never know, but she was glad that he did. She looked back into the bag and saw that there were also shoes and a bag that matched. Picking up the shoes she saw that again, they were her size. Not thinking too much about it this time she put them on and realized that they were actually very comfortable. "Momma, come look," she called.

As her mother walked into the room she took a shocked intake of breath, and covered her mouth. "Oh my Kagome, you look Lovely in that dress and those shoes are so cute! What else did he get you?" she asked looking wide eyed at her daughter. Kagome took the purse and eyed the crescent moon shape on the clasp. She held it up so that he mother could see. "Well Kagome my dear, I think you have a keeper on your hands," she said with a laughing sigh. "Well is there anything else in that bag?"

Kagome moved to look in the bag again, and shook her head no. She moved to put the purse on the table, when she heard something move inside it. She took the purse carefully with one hand, wondering what else could possibly be inside, and opened it. When she saw what was inside the purse she almost fainted. She sat down on the bed and pulled out the earrings and showed them to her mother. Then she had a better view of the bracelet and pulled it out as well. She knew who made the bracelet. She had seen it once before when she was dream shopping online one day. "Mom it's a Tiffany bracelet," Kagome said. And without hesitation she put it on her right wrist.

"Darling so are your earring," her mother said. Then she walked over to her daughters' bed and sat down so that she could put the earrings on her. "Now, you have to put just a little bit of makeup on. If you would like I can do that for you."

Kagome smiled, she loved her mother and now was just making her realize it even more. "Sure mom," she said with a smile.

*********************lines lines give me lines lines**************************

Sesshoumaru got to his home and went straight to his closet. He took out his black suit, a midnight blue silk shirt, and a silk silver tie. Once he was dressed he made sure that his hair was decent and put on some fresh cologne.

Once he was completely ready he went back out the door and into the car. George who was the driver opened the door to the black BMW. Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome wouldn't feel comfortable in a limo, and honestly, neither did he. George closed the door behind him. Smiling he couldn't wait to see Kagome in her dress. It was sure to look good on her, the dress would bring out the blue in her eyes.

Once he arrived at her house he looked at his watch and saw that it was only 6:55. So to kill the last few minutes he walked up the stairs very slowly.

*******************COFFEE********************************

Kagome's mother was making sure that her daughter had everything that she would need for her date. With one last look-over she nodded in approval she looked perfect, expect for one thing. She didn't have anything around her neck. "Kagome, you need one more thing. Something for your neck. I have just the thing for you," her mother said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Kagome watches as her mother walked out of the room and headed towards her own room to get what she wanted. It didn't take her long to come back. "Here," she said holding up a necklace with a blue sapphire inside a silver teardrop shape on a silver chain.

"Oh momma," Kagome said looking at it, "its beautiful."

"Your father gave it to me right before he died. I think you should wear it tonight," her mother said holding the necklace to her daughters neck and putting it on her.

"Thank you momma," Kagome said giving her a hug. Just as they let each other go the doorbell rang.

"Well that must be him, hope your ready Kagome. Lets go," her mother said squeezing her hand reassuringly before walking to answer the door.

Kagome couldn't wait to see him. Sure she had never seen him before, but there was something about him. Something she wasn't sure about, but she liked the are of mystery around him. It drew her in like a moth to a flame. But it also made her nervous. With one last look at herself she made her way down stairs.

*****************Wings!***************************

Kagome's mother opened the door for Sesshoumaru. She smiled a motherly smile at him and invited him inside. "She will be down in just a few minutes."

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked inside. This was completely new to him. 'When I was but a pup my father showed me how to court a woman, but that was over 600 years ago. Things have changed,' he thought.

**Ah but what you have learned is still the bread and butter of any good date, the ultimate goal is still to please the woman,** replied his inner beast.

'Wait is that really you? You haven't spoken back too me in 300 years.'

**Yes well it was 300 years ago that you all but banished me, just so that you could fit into the human dominated world. But enough about that right now. I know what you want to do. It's a risky plan, but it may just work, if we play our cards right.**

"Sorry for the wait Sesshoumaru here she comes now," Kagome's mother said in an apologetic voice, that snapped his attention away from his inner beast.

Immediately Sesshoumaru eyes darted to her figure walking down the stairs. She looked stunning.

**I think you made a good choice this time.**

'Will you shut up and not ruin this moment for me' he snapped inwardly.

**Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone for now. But, I wont let you screw this up. I will be back if it looks like that is gonna happen.**

'Fine' he snarled but his beast was silent from then on. He looked at Kagome again on the stair case. Taking in her full appearance. She wore very little make up, and he liked that, she looked real. Not like a porcelain doll, who was beautiful on the outside but hollow and empty on the inside. She walked with grace and dignity down the stairs. If he didn't know any better he would think that she was from a royal family lineage. But he knew for a fact that she wasn't. He knew all the royal families and she, sadly enough, didn't carry the sent of royalty. But none of that mattered in this day and age.

One he was finally out of his thought Sesshoumaru walked over to the stairs and held out his hand. As soon as she took his hand he said, "Kagome you look beautiful."

Kagome blushed at his words. Sure her mother told her that all the time, but she had never heard these words spoken so sincerely from a man before. Not really knowing what to do from this point she followed his lead.

When he saw her blush, he knew what she had to be thinking. He also sensed that she was nervous and from the change in her stance and the slight stance she took right behind him at the bottom of the stairs, he knew that she was following his lead. So when he had to chance he changed the position of his arm to let her follow more easily.

As soon as Kagome realized what he was doing she changed her arm as well. Sesshoumaru turned to her mother and said, "Mrs. Higurashi, just so that you know we are going to La Lune Place to have dinner." Then he reached into his pocket, pulled out a card and continued, "this is my cell phone number, only gout have the number to it so if anything should happen feel free to call."

With that he lead Kagome out the door and down the stairs were his driver had the car door open waiting for them too get inside.


	4. Ride

**AN: Well here is the next chapter. I wanted to get to the actual date here... but well, it just was biting at me to post it here! So here it is a bit later than I wanted but well here it is lol hope you like it.**

Chapter 4: ride

Kagome was startled at the sight of the car, Sesshoumaru could see that. "Please, after you Kagome," he said. Taking one last look at Sesshoumaru, she slowly slid into the car.

Now on their way to the restaurant Kagome was nervous, but the only way she was showing it was slightly tracing the outline of the crescent moon on her purse with her fingertip. Sesshoumaru noticed her actions and gave a mental laugh, but knew he needed to comfort her. He took her hand that was tracing the clap of the purse and held it giving it a light squeeze to get her full attention. "Please Kagome," he said, "can you tell me why you are so nervous?"

Kagome, who as already looking him in the eyes when he moved to hold her hand, blushed slightly at being found out. "Is it that obvious," she asked.

"To someone else, maybe not but I'm good at reading body language," he said with a small smile, that could have been a smirk. The smile made Kagome's heart skip a beat, and for some reason she couldn't quite understand she confided in him.

"I'm, well," she paused thinking of how to really say it but then just decided to come out with it, "I've never been on a date before and this is over the top of anything I've ever seen or expected," she sighed feeling guilty about saying all this about his kindness an not once has she said thank you.

Sesshoumaru was slightly shocked he hadn't thought about a beautiful woman like Kagome never having been on a date before. But then another thought came to him just as his beast said **You lucky dog you, you have no competition for affection... yet. **

_No but I know that she has or will have feeling for my half brother._

**If she did have true feeling for the half breed now, would she really have gone on this date with you?**

_Seems I may have come to her at the right moment. Early enough to place myself in the running. But my question is, am I early enough to get a good footing in before our first meeting in the past in fathers tomb when I tried to kill her for taking out fathers fang when I could not._

**We were quite foolish not to see the power this miko, no this woman could hold then. **Sesshoumaru felt his beast mentally slap him on the head. ** But we will not let that happen again. You must get her talking about that whelp InuYasha and find out how close you are to meeting her. If you have a chance to get a good footing in now we take it and maybe she will change thing herself. If not there is always the necklace reserved for the Lady of the West and you know that even your past self would never attack the one who wears it. **

_This may be the best idea you have ever come up with. I will summon that necklace for her before the night is over, just in case she goes back through that well before I see her again._

With that his beast gave a low growl telling him that he agreed and was silent again. Through his talk with his beast he never took his eyes off Kagome. Now thinking that he was probably quiet long enough he spoke the truth, well partially, "I never gave any thought about this being your first date Kagome, I'm sorry if it's a bit much but when I have my eyes set on something as lovely as you I tend to go a bit off the deep end to try and get what I want."

Kagome was now completely confused, "But we've never meet, how can you say such things."

Contemplating what to say to not give himself away just yet Sesshoumaru thought "I keep my eyes and ears open at all times and I've heard of you, a beauty unrivaled, with intelligence and loyalty to those you call friend." He smiled inwardly at his reply.

"I would hardly call myself a beauty," Kagome blushed harder and turned to look out the window, "and as for the rest well I'm not all that smart my friends here seem to think I could do a lot better."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "your to modest for your own good, you sit here with poise and grace, and I'm sure that you would drop what you were doing at the drop of a hat for your friends."

Kagome didn't know what to say to this, she never heard someone besides her mother tell her all the encouraging things Sesshoumaru was saying. "Sesshoumaru," she started to say but was interrupted when she felt the car stop and she looked back out the window to see that they were finally at the restaurant.

Sesshoumaru was glad that they had arrived to that he could stop the woman's train of thoughts, he would have to work on her self esteem. Before he could say anything about it the driver had opened the door and he moved to get out and placed his hand down for her to use. She looked up at him nervously, but took his offered hand with a small smile. When she was fully out of the car he readjusted his arm and smiled to himself when she took it to walk inside, even if it was in a depressed state, she was still willing to go with him.

Upon entering the restaurant Kagome couldn't help but let her jaw drop open a little bit. _To think this is just the foyer._ There was silver chandelier hanging over head. It had what appeared to be diamonds, although she wasn't entirely sure, covering every part of it so that the light the shone reflected off and the walls and floor around the foyer were covered with flecks of light. It was a truly magnificent sight in and of itself. Now to add to that was the marbled black, white, and silver tile floor. The dark cherry wood desk that the host was waiting for them behind. The walls were done to about waist height with with a matching dark cherry wood with a silver painted wood border and the the rest of the wall was done in a midnight blue with pink sakura peddles falling in non existent breeze and specks of silver that almost looked like rain. Also there quite a bit of seating for the long waits that were bound to happen. The long plush midnight blue couches were placed along the walls and there were about ten people waiting to be seated.

The host looked up as he heard the new people come in. He expected it to be more people without reservations, but he saw the white hair of Sesshoumaru and knew what was to come. When they reached his desk he smiled to them, "Good evening Sesshoumaru-sama," he bowed then continued, "Table for two in the usual area?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the man behind the desk. He knew that this guy was only nice to him because of A his money and B if he wasn't he would be fired. Sad part was that to these people money was more important than the job was. He didn't like such greedy people. "Yes, my usual table for two," he said not caring what the guy did at this point.

The host sent a electronic signal for the waitress that would be helping Sesshoumaru out on his private terrace, then he gestured both of them to follow him through the doors that lead to the restaurant.


	5. The Date and Back Down The Well

**AN: Well this chapter is partly for ****KagomesDarkHeart, ****tsuirakuangel, and princess of the western lands they were my only reviewers for the last chapter and I love them dearly for it.**** ^-^ lol I love all the people that I see are subscribing to this story and it makes me so happy to know that people want to keep reading it! Also I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, it has just taken me a bit to figure out what they going to talk about here . … but that's not an issue anymore! So without further adieu here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5: ****The Date and Back Down The Well**

Kagome was awed even more when she entered the actual dining room. If it hadn't been for Sesshoumaru holding her and guiding her without stopping she would probably have been laughed at. But what had Kagome the most was when they got to her terrace and the lone table that was set up with fine china and real crystal wine glasses. The fence around them was covered in ivy and fake roses (at least she assumed they were because of how hard growing real one like this) it was beautiful. They had a perfect view of the garden in the back and the fountain in the center was as unique as it was beautiful. It looked like a large dog, or maybe it was a wolf, and if she looked closely she was almost positive there was a crescent moon on his head. The water was flowing out of its open mouth and into the pool below it almost like it cold have been drooling over its newly found prey or blood from its latest kill. It was intriguing.

Sesshoumaru caught her gaze and followed it to the fountain he had made to represent his former glory. The old days he missed so much since he was by himself, no real future to hold onto. But looking at the beauty beside him now, he was going to change it. He had a plan, and if it worked, well the world might end but he had a strong feeling that this was what was supposed to happen. It was an instinct he once had relied on heavily in battle, but now it was telling him that this was the right thing to do.

While her attention was still on the fountain Sesshoumaru took a moment and conjured the necklace, took a quick glance at the crescent moon shaped necklace with small diamonds outlining the slightly smaller crescent shaped blue diamond filling the middle, held by a 24 karat white gold rope chain. Then he placed it in his pocket for later.

Getting her attention back to him was a bit difficult, but he managed after all but flat out pulling her to in the direction of the table. Kagome's cheeks brightened a little as she realized how hard it was for him to break her attention from the statue.

Sesshoumaru guided her to her chair and pulled it out for her to sit. Kagome still slightly pink on the cheeks smiled and thanked him and watched him take his own seat. "I couldn't help but notice you staring at the fountain in the garden, do you like it?"

Kagome's bush go a bit darker again at the reminder of what just happened but nodded anyway and smiled telling him the truth "I did its very different I love the little details they go a long way to make it gorgeous," shes paused for a moment thinking about if she should ask him about the shape she thought she saw on his head. Then decided why not it was part of the piece, "was that an outline of a crescent moon on its forehead?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her impressed and gave her an approving smile. "It is Kagome, and I'll have you know that besides the maker of that fountain you are the first to notice it."

"But it seems like its really important, almost like a mark of royalty or a badge of honor," she said not believing her ears.

He was impressed yet again, she was smart. Now he knew why he thought about her all these years. "What else did you notice about it?"

She looked at him a bit curious but took the challenge, "Its either a large dog or wolf but I'm leaning towards dog and the water is there for a reason. I think he sees something he wants or is ready to kill by the pose and hes drooling because his mouth is open and its pooling around his feet."

Yet again he was impressed. "That fountain my dear holds a tragic tale behind it. One I'll tell you in full later but I will tell you that you are right he was a mighty lord a ruler of many lands and that moon you saw is indeed a mark of royalty." He took a moment and reached across the table and took her hand, "I told you, Kagome you are a very smart woman," squeezing her hand gently he let go and picked up the menu. "Now I think its time we look at the menu and decide what you want."

Would the time in this date come when she could stop blushing? His compliments were wonderful and he seemed to really mean them. Following Sesshoumaru's lead she picked up the menu, soon realizing that she didn't have a clue what the heck anything was. Shes looked over to her date and saw him looking intently at the menu, so she tried again.

...

Nothing, she knew absolutely nothing here, that was it she didn't know what to do she looked at Sesshoumaru again but this time he had the menu down like he was already decided.

"Is there something wrong Kagome?" He asked picking up the panic in her mood.

"I don't know anything on the menu here its all Greek to me." Kagome said feeling a bit helpless.

"That's a bit hard since this is a french restaurant," he said with a small smile trying to cheer her up. "How about you tell me what types of meat you like and I'll order for you." He tried reasoning with her and almost instantly she relaxed, and he smiled.

"That would be lovely Sesshoumaru, I like chicken best and shrimp."

Looking at the menu a shrimp dish stuck out at him and he knew he would get it for her. Just after he found it the waitress came out, smiled and said "good evening my name is Kyra, what can I get for you today?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her, she least at least decent and clean, not being judgmental at least not yet. "Shes going to have the Cognac shrimp with beurre blanc sauce, I'll have the steak au poivre and we'll start with the Tapenade, we'll have water and a bottle of château pétrus," looking at Kagome he asked her "what else would you like to drink my dear?"

Not even wanting to know what all he ordered them "ice tea please"

Kyra smiled sweetly in understanding "we have peach, raspberry, green tea, green with mango, or unsweetened"

Kagome blinked and stuttered a bit "u...um... I'll um take the um...green tea with mango please"

Kyra nodded "Of course Hun. Anything else for you two?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome who shook her head no, "no thank you that's all for now."

With a bow Kyra said "I'll place your order and the first part will be out shortly then and let me know if you need anything at all." With that she placed a small button on the table and walked back inside.

As soon as Kyra was gone Kagome decided to tease him a bit, " I'm almost afraid to ask what all you ordered."

He smiled "I believe you will like it its shrimp but you will have to try it because I will not tell you what is in these disses," he said with a grin, "It ruins the fun."

"How can I eat it then." She gasped.

"Well you don't have to, but we are here to eat." He said teasingly lifting his brows slightly. But just then the waitress came back in with their drinks and appetizer.

Kyra walked over smiling and placed the tray down on a stand she carried with her and placed a glass of water in front of both of them, and gave Kagome her green tea with mango with fresh mango slices on the rim of the glass. Then she moved over to the tray again and took the wine bottle and opened it, then took Sesshoumaru's wine glass and poured some in it and did the same for Kagome. Then placed the tapenade on the table with crackers lining the dish below the bowl. "Let me know if you need anything else and when your food is ready I'll bring it right out." She bowed again and left.

Sesshoumaru took his wine glass and held it up to Kagome smiling and said, "To the end of old ways, and the start of new days. Look to the past to set things right but keep hold of the future to make things happen." He then lowered his glass and a bit held it a bit above the table as Kagome reached for hers and saluted his toast by taping glasses. Then they each took a drink.

Kagome was surprised at the smooth taste of the wine. "This is really good Sesshoumaru, I don't think I've had anything quite so good before. And your toast that was beautiful," she told him.

He smiled back at her. "I have tasted many wines in the past and have found this one to be the best so far. But that little toast was a hope for us. I only know so much about you and I wish to learn more, and hopefully you have a similar feeling for me as well."

Kagome felt a fluttering in her stomach, something she hadn't felt before when with anyone. Sure she thought she had some feeling for InuYasha, but this was different. She felt almost like she could trust him with anything, tell him anything. Tell him about the adventure she had just started in the by being brought down the well, and he would believe her. "Sesshoumaru, I feel like I need to tell you something. I do feel something, but I don't know what it is I want to take this one step at a time and see what happens, but for that to truly happen, you need to know something."

This was more that he could have hoped for. "You can tell me anything, Kagome. I promise."

"But this isn't something normal and I feel that you will find me certifiably insane when I tell you," she said with a slight laugh.

Sesshoumaru knew that, this was something that she would have had to keep secret from her friends and school but, " I promise."

She took a deep breath, gathering the courage to tell him, "Well I guess the short version is that, a few weeks ago I was dragged down a dry well and it brings me to the past. Now I never know when I'm gonna be coming home, but I want to make an attempt to make this work. I feel as if I don't tell you at least that much it wouldn't."

He looked at her and was surprised that she told him as much as she did. Then gave her a smile and said, "well Kagome that is something we will have to work around then wont we?"

Completely surprised that he took her news so well she relaxed, truly relaxed for the first time that night. He didn't think she was crazy and he was going to go along with it. "Thank you Sesshoumaru," she said with a slight incline of her head and eyes closed.

Sesshoumaru saw as she relaxed with at the table, he could almost physically see the tension and weight come off her shoulders.

With the biggest obstacle out of the way he the rest of the night passed in an easy normal conversation. She asked questions about him. He would answer to the best of his ability and keep his age and the fact that he knew her better than he was willing to admit. When dinner came they ate and he smiled slightly that she was enjoying herself. But all too soon dinner was over.

He didn't want to take her home just yet, but he knew that he had to. He left a sizable tip on the table and took Kagome hand to lead her out of the restaurant. At the door his driver took the liberty of opening the car door and helping them both inside.

The ride back to the shrine was pleasant enough, but Sesshoumaru wasn't satisfied just yet. He knew a way to make the night better, and it was right in his pocket. Once at the top of the shrine steps he took her hand and brought it too his lips, giving her a gentle kiss. He then reached into his pocket and pulled of the necklace out and without showing her what it looked like he unclasped it and placed it on her neck.

Startled by the sudden unexpected movement, Kagome gasped. But by the time that she realized what he was doing she saw the moon pendant hanging around her neck. She reached up to touch it and looked at him asking, "Whats this for?"

"I do believe what you said and this is a token of my feelings for you. I want you to wear it and it will protect you, when I can not." He said with feeling, then leaned down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Have a good night, Kagome," and with that he turned and left her to go to his car.

"Good night Sesshoumaru," she called after him, and went inside the house.

Once inside she noticed that her mother was watching TV in the living room and had fallen asleep. She smiled and took the blanket off the back and placed it on her, then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night momma I love you." She said as she walked up the stairs to her room.

Her mother then opened her eyes and whispered, "good night hun, sweet dreams." She knew her daughter was only here for the night and was going to leave in the morning. It wouldn't do her any good to question her this soon till her had time to process what she was feeling. With a sigh she though _maybe next time shes home I can get her to talk about it._

Once upstairs Kagome took off her mothers necklace and changed into her night clothes. _ I don't want to take off any of the things he gave me. _But knocking some sense into her head she took off the earrings, with the thought that the would definitely not be comfortable to sleep in. Then without too much trouble she was sound asleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up with a contented sigh. It was still early for her, but she couldn't sleep anymore. She got up and took a long shower, enjoying the warmth and relaxing beet of the water. After her shower, she dressed, restocked her backpack and went down stairs. Noticing that her mother wasn't anywhere in site she left a note on the table telling her that she was leaving for the past. Still wearing the bracelet and the necklace Sesshoumaru had given her, she went to the well house and jumped down the increasingly familiar well watching the familiar blue light engulf her.

Once on the other side she landed and grabbed the vines and started pulling herself up. When she was about half way she heard a voice and groaned inwardly. "Its about time your back you stupid wench it took you long enough." the voice said.

She reached the top of the well just as he finished talking. "InuYasha," she said, already anoyed and she hadn't even been back for five minutes, "sit!" Without looking she heard him crash into the ground and Smiled contently. She wasn't gonna let him ruin her morning, she was still on a high from the other night.


End file.
